


A Family Discussion

by RiversEnd



Series: Teddybear Universe [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito wants to disapear, Fluff, Kids say the Damndest things, M/M, So does Suoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversEnd/pseuds/RiversEnd
Summary: Or how Suoh's Nightmare Took a Turn for the WorstA brief look inside the new Asami family.  On her way to school that first day, Miwa tries to figure out how her new family works.  Unfortunately for Akihito (and Suoh) children can say the damndest things.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Teddybear Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	A Family Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is tucked somewhere in the middle of Urban Family. Asami and Akihito are taking Miwa to her first day at her new school after her adoption. (Truthfully, I just can't help myself. I love writing Miwa too much to not...)

Silence filled the back of the limo as Asami and Akihito rode along with Miwa to her new school. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Instead, it was the comfortable, familial don’t-need-to-say-anything, atmosphere. The little girl, dressed in her new uniform, her hair done up in ribbons, sat between the two older gentlemen, leaning against Asami and holding his hand.

She wasn’t sure what to think about the new changes in her life. Things had happened so quickly she felt lost. Most of all, she missed her mother. Holding on to her big brother’s hand made her feel a little less lost. But was he still her big brother? Before her mother died, she said that she was going to live with Ryu-nii permanently. That she wouldn’t have to go back to the Home anymore. Though she missed the Home and its familiar surroundings, she was finding that she liked having a place to call her own home.

She liked her new home. She liked her new family. But something was still bothering her. Looking down at Asami’s hand, she fingered the silvery platinum band that circled his third finger.

“Ryu-nii,” she asked tentatively, breaking the silence in the car. “Are you and Aki-nii married?” She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Akihito choked. _What the hell did she just say?_ Of all the things the thought Miwa could ask, this wasn’t one of them. He was still adjusting to being a parent. Explaining his sexuality to a six year-old wasn’t what he had in mind for their first major family discussion.

“Why do you ask?” Asami replied to her innocent question. His young lover’s blushing, apoplectic fit was far too enticing an opportunity to pass up.

“Well,” Miwa began shyly. “You both wear matching rings. You kiss a lot. You share a bedroom. And sometimes, at night when you think I’m asleep, I hear you making weird noises like you’re fighting. Only it sounds like you’re having fun.” 

Her wide, chocolate eyes looked to both the men she shared the seat with. Asami wore his traditional smirk, obviously enjoying the situation. Akihito, on the other had, looked as if he were on verge of either passing out or having an asthmatic fit. Either way, he was not comfortable with the current turn in the conversation.

“Fun?” Asami prodded the small child for more information. He was curious to find what her reasoning behind that statement was.

“Yes… fun,” Miwa nodded. “I always hear Aki-nii using words like… ‘more’… ‘faster’… ‘again’…” she counted the words off on her small fingers. “Those are words I use when I’m having fun. Like when I want someone to spin the merry-go-round faster. Or push me higher on the swings. Though I don’t understand why he would use the word ‘harder’. Harder really isn’t a word that sounds like fun. And ‘deeper’ makes no sense at all,” she shook her head innocently.

Akihito put his face in his hands and groaned. _Oh dear god, make it stop_. 

“And he makes that sound, too. Only it’s a lot louder and lasts longer…”

Asami’s laugh interrupted the girl’s innocent and rather awkward dialogue. Akihito wanted to disappear into the floorboards. Both Kirishima and Suoh were blushing and their thoughts warred between laughing and feeling sorry for the young photographer. 

Asami’s laugh died only as he leaned over to kiss the top of Miwa’s head. “That’s us having sex. Yes, it’s fun. And yes, we’re married.”

Akihito scooted as close to the door as he could without jumping out of the moving car.

“Sex?” Miwa asked incredulously. “But you’re both boys. How does that work if one of you isn’t a girl?”

A little more of Akihito died that moment. His apoplectic, coughing fit stopped in favor his sudden desire to disappear completely. He tired to get his tongue working to answer the girl. Or at least to distract her with another subject. Any subject. Only his mind wouldn’t cooperate with him.

Asami chuckled. “All you need to know is that it means that Akihito trusts me with his body as well as his heart. But we can discuss this when you’re older. You’re too young to be thinking about thinks like sex and marriage.”

“Okay,” she said weakly as she continued to play with the ring on Asami’s finger.

_Oh thank god it’s over_. Akihito looked over to the small girl, thanking every possible deity he could think of that silence had returned to the limo. He couldn’t say for how long, though, judging from the look on Miwa’s face. The look in her eyes told him she had been far from pacified with this answer and her questions were yet to end. 

“Ryu-nii?” Miwa asked again, tentatively.

_Oh hell… what is it now?_ Akihito leaned his head against the cool glass of the car window.

“Yes, Miwa,” Asami replied gently.

“Can I call you Daddy?” she asked so softly both men had to ask themselves if they heard correctly.

Akihito turned an amused eye towards his now speechless lover. He wanted to laugh, only the completely serious look in Miwa’s eye stopped him. Not only was she serious, but worry had crept into those young eyes with Asami’s lack of prompt answer.

“You adopted me, right…? When mommy died…” her voice dropped, her eyes growing bright with the beginnings of new tears.

“Yes, little one. We did,” Asami whispered, kissing the top of the girl’s head again. Gently he put his arm reassuringly around her, drawing Miwa in closer to his side.

“I’ve always wanted a Daddy,” she said a little more happily. “Like all the other kids at my other school had. Like the kids who left the Home got. I’m happy you’re the one who wanted to keep me. And I know you’re not really my brother…” she hesitated, pulling back from Asami to look him in the eye, her wide, dark eyes pleading. “So… please…?”

The effect was instantaneous and shocking as Akihito watched Asami melt. Those cold, hard eyes actually melted, turning a warm amber glow towards the small girl that was sitting next to him.

_Fucking hell…_ Akihito swore to himself. _We’re in for a shit load of trouble if she has that much power over him now. When she grows up…_ He glanced forward to the two men sitting in the front of the limo. He could see the same fear reflected in their eyes. They knew. And they, too, had right to fear. Now he fully understood Suoh’s seemingly irrational fear of the girl. Only now it wasn’t so irrational. If she could wrap the world’s most powerful crime lord around her finger with a look now as an innocent child, the world would be damned once she became conscious of that power and learned to manipulate it. _We are so fucked…_

“Of course,” Asami said gently. “That’ll make me happy, too.”

“Yay!” she clapped her small hands. “I have a Daddy!” She tried to scoot up into Asami’s lap and hug him, but her small arms wouldn’t reach from the angle she had on the seat. Wrapping his arms around her, Asami rearranged the girl in his lap so that she was more comfortably placed, turning her so that she faced Akihito, her head resting on his chest.

She looked at Akihito intently, her gaze making the young man uncomfortable. “Now what do I call you?” she asked. 

“I’m sorry?” Akihto replied, confused but finally finding his voice.

“If he’s Daddy, what do I call you?” she continued. “I can’t call you Mommy…” her voice dropped off again with a hind of sadness in it.

“No, I wouldn’t want you to,” Akihito said gently, trying to keep his relief out of his voice. As much as it pained him to know that she had called Inoue-san that, there was still a small part of him that was relieved at not being called ‘mommy’ in public. “That name is special.”

Miwa continued to look thoughtful, her child’s mind trying hard to find a solution to her latest dilemma. “I know!” she called out excitedly, sitting up a little. “I’ll call you Mama!” Akihito tried to swallow the awkward lump in his throat inconspicuously. Miwa’s excitement made it hard to dissuade the girl that it would be uncomfortable for him to answer to that. “I know you’re a boy,” she continued, her eyes lighting up. “But you’re Ryu-nii’s…I mean Daddy’s wife,” she corrected herself. “So that makes you Mama,” she nodded, proud of her logic.

_Oh the logic of the innocent_, Akihito groaned. But one look at the pure joy on Miwa’s face, and it was Akihito’s turn to melt. There was no way he could bring himself to say no to her. _Yeah… We’re all fucked when she learns how to use that…_

“Sure, Miwa,” he answered with a small smile. “I think that’ll be great.” 

“Yay!” she exclaimed again, this time launching herself across the seat and into Akihito’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck. Smiling up at him she arranged herself so that she could see Asami from her new position, happiness radiating from her chocolate eyes. “I have a family!”

Neither man could help but get caught up in the girl’s excitement. Akihito leaned forward and kissed the top of Miwa’s head, stealing a glance at his lover. The man was smiling. Not smirking. Smiling.

“And when I get older,” Miwa continued, “I’ll marry Uncle Suoh and make a family of my own.”

Suoh choked, his face going deathly pale. Akihtio laughed at his discomfort. Asami’s eyes darkened taking on a dangerous glint, important knowledge having suddenly rooted itself in his mind. Eventually Miwa would be old enough to date. Suoh, glancing in the rearview mirror, noticed the look, an uncomfortable tension growing in the front seat of the limo. 

Akihito laughed again. He couldn’t believe it. The guard was actually squirming in his seat. “I think he’s a little too old for you, sweetie,” he said in attempt to rescue the uncomfortable guard. Looking into Miwa’s eyes he could tell the girl was far from convinced. 

“We’re here,” Kirishima’s voice rang clearly from the driver’s seat breaking the tension.

“Ready for your first day in your new school?” Akihito asked Miwa as he helped her down from his lap and grabbed her book bag from the other seat in the back of the limo. 

“Yep,” she smiled brightly as she stepped out of the car and grabbed Asami’s hand, holding her other out for Akihito who took it without hesitation. 

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

Later that day…

Suoh stared blankly out the window. He’d picked a spot just above Asami’s head to give the impression of at least looking towards his boss. An uncomfortable tension hung thickly in the room. 

“I know I shouldn’t have to say this…” Asami said as he set his whiskey down in front of him. “But my daughter is off limits.”

“Yes, Asami-sama,” the guard replied calmly, much more calmly than he felt. “I’ll make sure the men know that, sir.”

“Good,” Asami replied, turning back to his laptop. “Dismissed.”

Suoh shut the door quietly behind him as he left the office. His shoulders visibly sagging in relief as he heard the familiar click of the latch catching. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face ignoring the look of compassion on Kirishima’s face as he walked past the man on his way back to his office. _That girl will be the death of me… _he sighed again_. Not a bullet… Not a knife… That girl…_

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~


End file.
